Git
by oh so fawksey
Summary: Hermes and Harriet struggle to get Harriet out of the Triwizard Tournament alive, and maybe have a little sexy time on the side. Genderbent AU one shot requested by ObleiskX. rated M for smutty lemons. Second part to follow.


Disclaimer: All rights to J. K. Rowling, I own nothing and I gain nothing.

Warning: Extremely lemony one shot. Contains sexual content, please read responsibly.

 **Genderbent AU taking place in fourth year requested by ObeliskX.** Sorry it has taken so long. This is my longest one-shot, so I hope you enjoy. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I do take requests for any pairings and / or scenarios.

It was late, _very_ late, when Harriet and Hermes managed to sneak into the prefect's bathroom with the golden egg. Only after waiting in a neglected corner of the common room for everyone to head to bed, and then after remaining on hyper alert throughout the journey to the prefect bathroom for Filch. After locking the door and warding it so that not even Moaning Myrtle could get through, they proceeded to strip down to their undergarments, shyly looking away from each other as Hermes changed next to the bath, and Harriet took a stall. After she emerged, black hair cascading down her shoulder and bright green eyes lively with curiosity for what the egg could hold, Hermes took a moment to catch his breath, eyes quickly sweeping over her body, taking in her small tank top and short shorts. He turned away, blushing profusely. It shouldn't matter. Friends shouldn't look at each other like that anyway. He stood in his boxers, before the two of them nodded and slipped into the pleasantly hot water. Casting a simple spell that would allow them a good five minutes of air, the two of them took deep breaths and set the egg down next to them in the water. They sat just below the surface, waiting for something to happen. Every once in a while a stray hand, leg of foot would graze the other's skin, and they would draw back, the tension between them pliable as they waited, anticipation heightening their senses and electrifying those accidental brushes of skin on skin.

And then suddenly… a watery song floated through the murky water.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it wont come back."_

The pair sat up quickly, sputtering as their air went. Harriet was looking quite pale. Hermes gave her shoulder a consoling squeeze.

"Hey, lets think about this logically. They can't sing above ground, so they must be underground or somewhere below the surface. You have an hour to retrieve whatever they take, but that isn't important now. Now you need to figure out how to get it. I doubt they'll have you digging for something, that definitely hardly tests your magical abilities…" After a moment of thought, his eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "The Lake Water isn't above the ground! All you have to do is figure out how to breathe underwater. I'm sure I can find it in a book somewhere!"

Harriet smiled, her tension slowly subsiding as her best friend managed to cheer her up, again.

"Shall we examine the egg for more clues?" Harriet suggested, pretending not to notice that Hermes's eyes had strayed to her chest and the tightly clinging wet cloth there. Hermes looks up, blushing hard, and nods, as they both dive back under. But Harriet isn't watching the egg; she's watching Hermes as he inspects the egg, his eyes squinty, biting his lip in concentration. But he's her friend, and she has to focus so she doesn't mess up this next challenge.

She stares at the tiny golden orb for what feels like ages, lost in thought. The water moves around her and she looks up to see Hermes staring at her. She can't help the blush that creeps across her cheeks, flushing her face in a dead giveaway, but she is surprised to see that Hermes's face is pink as well. The sight of his rosy pink cheeks and the nearly tangible tension between them becomes too much, and she breaks the surface of the water, her mind set on what she is going to do, no turning back now. Hermes surfaces right after, just as she had expected, and before he can catch his breath, or even realize what is happening, she cups his cheek, pulling him towards her and boldly kissing him full on the lips. It takes Hermes a few moments to register that Harriet's hand is on his face, her lips on his, before he is kissing her back; glad her eyes are closed because he is positive his face is fuchsia. Eventually they break apart, but they are both reluctant to separate completely, so they leave their foreheads and noses touching as they look anywhere but into each other's eyes. Finally, Harriet breaks the silence.

"I had to. I'm sorry. But… can we forget everything for now, forget everything we are and everything we know because I need this and I want this. That is, of course, only if you feel the same way." She doesn't need to hold her breath for long for an answer, because without hesitation, Hermes responds by kissing her again. This time they are hungrier. Hermes draws his tongue across her bottom lip and she lets him in. He explores her mouth, his hands hovering on her stomach, right below her bra, before her impatience gets the best of her, and she gently places his hand on her breast.

Steam rises in gentle swirls around the couple as they lose themselves in each other, their fears and worries sliding off of them and into the water before floating away, leaving only the two of them and their passion behind. They kissed and kissed, snogging until their lips were swollen and red, and they stopped, gasping for breath, and needing more. Hermes places gentle kisses down Harriet's neck, stopping well before her breasts, shying away from taking the next step. Suddenly, Harriet lets out a screech and jumps; water sloshes over the edges of the bath as she looks at Hermes with wide eyes.

"S-Something, something," She starts, but cant finish as she searches desperately through the water.

"Harriet," Hermes says in what he hopes is a soothing voice, "what happened?"

"The egg! Where's the egg?"

Sure enough, the egg is nowhere to be found. After searching through the tub, to no avail, Hermes looks up at Harriet to see her face pale.

"I-I think I know where it is."

"Where?" He asks, trying to keep the concern from his voice so as not to add to her fright.

"Up - up, you know, _there_." She whispers in disbelief. Hermes's eyes widen as he stares at her.

"Up _there?!_ " She nods gravely. "How on earth did it _fit_?" He asks.

"I-It shrunk I think. Oh Hermes! I don't know how to get it out!"

"Uh, um, hmmm, uh…" He stutters, his mind going blank. "I-I don't know." He says. She shakes her head, grabbing her own shoulders as if to give herself some sort of comfort, which Hermes quickly realizes is what he's supposed to be doing. He sloshes through the water to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." She nods, but doesn't look in the least bit convinced. After a moment or two of the two of them sitting still, both lost in thought, Hermes lets out a cry.

"I've got it!" He quickly runs in the slow motion way that water forces you to run in, to the opposite side of the pool where their discarded clothes lie, and grabs his wand.

" _Accio Egg_!" He cries triumphantly, before his face falls when nothing happens.

" _Accio golden-thing_?" He tries, but again, to no avail. Harriet lets out a forlorn moan as Hermes places his wand back on the side of the bath, and slowly makes his way back to her side.

They sit in silence again, until Hermes coughs awkwardly, his face bright red.

"What? What is it?" Harriet asks.

"I-I uh, I could try and you know, take it out, like, with… With my hand?" He asks, his face flushing even darker as she looks away abashedly.

"I mean, I don't know. Nothing else is working-" her nod cuts him off. He takes a deep breath before getting closer to her, pausing to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You sure?" He asks. She gives him a quick kiss and nods. He takes another gulp of air, before casting a small air bubble around him and heading down, under the water, and between her legs. Gently, he draws off her panties, and she gives him a hand taking them off and tossing them onto the tiled floor. He pauses. He has never been intimate with the female sex before, and he wants to be careful. He slowly parts her legs, gently drawing his fingers up her thighs, ever so lightly and slowly. He feels her tense up as he gets closer to her, and stops. Eventually, she reaches her hand down and guides him again, spreading her legs even more, bracing herself on the side of the pool and placing one leg on his shoulder. He admires the sight for a moment, before he gently parts her outer folds, squinting his eyes for any sign of the egg. He gets closer, and a stray finger brushes across a small bundle of skin, making her shudder as goose bumps pop up across her legs, despite the still-hot water. He smirks slightly, before regaining his serious mannerisms. He probes deeper, gingerly searching for her opening, which he quickly finds. He carefully spreads the opening slightly, frightened that he'll do something wrong, or hurt her. As he spreads her opening even further, he feels a familiar twinge in his lower abdomen, and he rolls his eyes, trying to focus despite his slowly growing erection. He sees a small glint, barely visible. To get it he'll have to penetrate her, as it is buried astonishingly deep. He gently pushes one finger through her tight opening, going excruciatingly slowly as he lets the muscle stretch to accommodate his digit. When his finger is almost to the hilt, and unbeknownst to him, Harriet's hands are clutching the sides of the bath until her knuckles turn white, her head thrown back, he feels the egg. It has indeed shrunk, but he wont be able to get it out with one finger. Fortunately, her body seems to be responding to the multiple penetrations, and her core is relaxing and stretching. He draws out his finger, and surfaces, missing her whimper at the loss of contact.

"It's really far up there, I think I'll have to use two," he says, holding up his hand and blushing painfully. She nods.

"Just please get that thing out of me." Her breath hitches as the egg buried in her heat starts to vibrate lightly.

"It-It's vibrating." She says, shell-shocked. "Please Herm, get it out of me!" She looks pleadingly into his eyes and he nods his head solemnly, creates another bubble, and descends once again.

This time, a single finger is easy. He wiggles a little, stretching her as gently as possible, before he ever so slowly adds a second. "There seems to be a build up of some sort of lubricant," he thinks to himself, surprised at how slick her walls are. He lets the two fingers sit for a good while, before he slowly scissors them apart and twists up, trying to catch a grip around the mischievous egg.

He feels her clench around his digits, her walls heaving and her legs clamping around his hand. Meanwhile, the egg has started to vibrate even more, sending waves of pleasure up her body. She convulses around the object inside her, and her best friend's hand, also inside her. "When I woke up this morning, this was the last thing I expected to be doing." She thinks to herself through her lust clouded thoughts.

Hermes sits still until she relaxes again, before pushing up and spreading his fingers as far as possible all at once, resulting in an audible moan from Harriet, and a firm enough grip around the egg. He slowly draws the egg out of her as above the water, her chest heaves as her breath quickens with the new and all around pleasurable sensations happening in her nether regions. Finally, the egg is out, and Hermes breaks the surface, triumphantly holding the shrunken egg aloft, just as it grows back to its former size and weight, efficiently toppling Hermes, to Harriet's immense amusement, into the water. Hermes erupts from the depths of the bath, spluttering indignantly as Harriet laughs freely, some of the awkwardness from before receding as the two laugh together, Hermes joining somewhat reluctantly while he flounders to find the egg again. Finally managing to grab hold, he hauls it out of the water, placing it on the edge, and then joining Harriet again, who is still laughing.

"Bloody hell. You could say _thank you._ " He says, only making her laugh harder. Deciding there is no other way to shut her up, he leans in and fits his mouth to hers, effectively silencing her giggles. They fall back into each others' mouths, his hand bolder now, trailing on its own to her bra, cupping and massaging her nicely sized breasts. She breaks away to laugh some more, dissolving into giggles, as he rolls his eyes, waiting for it to subside. Many seconds later, with no end to the guffaws in sight, he slips his hand around the back of her head and draws her into another kiss, their mouths moving hungrily, almost urgently.

"You know," Hermes says between kisses, "the egg didn't have such a bad idea." He lets that comment hang in the air between them as they continue to kiss, her hand in his hair, his slowly sliding around to the back of her bra, to where the clasp is. She stops to look up at him when she feels his fingers on the clasp itself.

"I trust you Hermes Granger." He smiles, nods and tries to swiftly undo the clasp without breaking eye contact. And it would have worked too, if not for the exceedingly complicated invention that is bra clasps. After struggling, red flushing his cheeks as she looked into his eyes, biting her cheek to keep from laughing again he finally gives up. Throwing his hands in the air, he sighs dramatically.

"I surrender, I give up, I admit defeat." As she snakes her hands behind her back to undo it herself, he holds up a hand to stop her.

"I refuse to be bested by a piece of cloth." He states, raising his nose in the air as he walks to the opposite side of the pool, vanishing the garment on his way back. He embraces the spectacle before him as he places the wand next to them, before he kisses her deeply on the lips. Before long he is again kissing down her neck, this time only hesitating slightly before continuing his decent upon her supple breasts. Bringing a hand up to caress the skin of one, he brings his mouth to the other. Placing feathery kisses on the silky skin, as he makes his way to her nipple. He lazily circles her nipple with his tongue, as his hand grabs hold of the other, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, which causes her breath to catch, and him to smile.

"Hermes." Her voice is clearly strained, he looks up at her, meeting her eyes. "I've never had sex with anyone. But if you wanna try, I'm pretty damn well ready now."

"Have I gotten your knickers in a twist?" He asks, and then looks down, pretending to be surprised that she doesn't have any on, before looking back up at her, grinning cockily, "Oh, wait." She rolls her eyes as he winks cheekily at her.

" _Git_ ," she mutters.

"What was that?" He asks, knowing full well what she said. She fixes his with her piercing green eyes before she responds, her voice husky and raw, like he's never heard it before.

"Fuck me, Hermes." Startled by how forward she is being, he blinks a few times, before nodding. She sits back, supporting herself on her elbows, and dragging him with her, kissing him hard and long, her fingers tracing teasingly down his abdomen and to the waistband of his boxers. After toying with it while their tongues battle for dominance, she slips her hand in, firmly grasping his cock, eliciting a little gasp from him, and gaining her ground in the tongue war. He recovers quickly, and their kiss deepens. She slowly starts to pump his cock, using the precum that has beaded at the top of his still growing erection as a lubricant. He moans into the kiss, removing his pants as his sex drive finally kicks in, and he begins to get impatient. She continues to pump, as he reaches up her hand and expertly teases her dusky nipple, nipping at he neck and nibbling at her ear as he continues his ministrations. She lets her head fall back, her glossy black hair cascading down and fanning out in the water, looking much like a raven black, nearly iridescent, waterfall. The sight is so erotic, the expanse of her exposed neck beckoning him, her long eyelashes grazing her cheeks, her lips full and swollen, a small sheen of sweat collecting on her brow, that his erection reaches its full potential of the moment, and he is in desperate need of release.

"H-Ha-Harriet," he manages to choke out. She opens her eyes, and nods, lifting one leg and wrapping it around his waist, opening up her womanhood to him. He wastes no time, slipping his hand down, teasing and probing her clit, before slipping a single finger in, moving at a slow and steady pace, until she starts bucking her hips for more. He pulls out his hand, relishing in her whimper at the loss of friction, before he adds two fingers, pumping a little faster. He quickly becomes more comfortable and less timid, no longer mortified by the thought of accidently hurting her. She was Harriet Potter, and one thing she definitely was not was fragile. As he felt her core expand, and he was no longer pushing so hard against her walls, he withdrew his hands from her now dripping center, replacing the hand around his cock with his own, as he slowly rubbed the head up and down her clit, relishing in the feeling of her hot skin moving beneath his dick. As she bucked her hips against him, and whispered, "Go slow," in his ear, he knew she was ready. He lifted his eyes to meet hers as he slowly penetrated her, just with his head at first. He watched those shinning green eyes wince a little, before clouding over as she grew used to him inside her, and the pleasure began to override the immediate pain. He waited a little longer before sliding deeper, painstakingly slowly. She groaned; her face contorted from the pain and pleasure. Slowly drawing out again, feeling every bit of her heated core, her walls surrounding his member. His own breath hitched as he continued to slowly push in and drag out, the pace steady, but swiftly becoming unbearably slow. Sensing his need, Harriet nods, bucking her own hips, and lifting her other leg to fully straddle him. As they both moved, both moaned, and both experienced something wholly new, and wholly fantastic, Harriet adjusted to the pain, which was rapidly being replaces by an intense pleasure coming from this feeling of being so filled, a feeling that nothing had ever given her before. Finally, Hermes sheathed himself, balls deep within her, feeling her back arch, her breasts push up against him, fully erect nipples brush his bare skin, it was all building in the pit f his stomach, and he had a feeling he wouldn't last too long. He continued to pump in and out of the dark haired beauty's core, both of them groaning and moaning breathily, the sheer ecstasy of this new sensation rapidly building their climaxes. Hermes quickened his pace, ducking his head to kiss and nibble at her neck, pumping deeper and faster. Suddenly he felt her walls clamp down around his cock, and she let out a deep moan as he grunted, nearly to his climax. She came around his cock, the feeling of her vagina fluttering and vibrating around him, the creamy substance dripping down his shaft, it was all too much, and he came, burying himself deep inside her.

The two of them sat in the water, either moving as the shock waves of pleasure ricocheted around their bodies. Their nerves on fire and their minds, as well as their vision, were fuzzy at the edges. Harriet lifter her leg, dismounting Hermes as the brunette pulled out of her.

"Wow."

"Wow," they agree.

They wait for the post fuck haze to fade, before getting out of the bath. Harriet leaves first, and the sight of water droplets sliding down her naked form is enough to turn Hermes on again. He quickly hops out, and catches her before she can start to dry of, dissolving into another kiss as he slowly lies her down. They snog for a bit, until Hermes starts to kiss his way down her body again. She watched the curly brunette make his way down her bod, praising every inch he can with kisses and grazes of his fingertips. He kisses his way down to her sex, this time, languidly dipping his tongue through her folds. Her breathing becomes uneven as he teases her pussy with his tongue, toying with her to see how long before she pushes his head down herself.

It doesn't take long. Soon she is giving his face a guided tour of her vag, as his cock twinges with each deep, guttural moan she releases. Soon, he circles his tongue around the little bundle, setting her nerves on fire. Her back arches up from the tile floor, Her perky breasts point up to the ceiling as a brown haired, bright eyed and intelligent wizard eats her out. He grins, and without warning, slides his tongue into her core, tongue fucking her. The feeling of his thick, strong muscle plunging into her wetness is too much, and before long she is spasming as she cums for a second time.

By now, Hermes is sporting a sizeable hard on, and Harriet feels obliged to return the favor. She flips them over, and wastes no time, skipping his upper torso entirely, and instead placing teasing kisses right above where his cock begins. Finally, she stops teasing him, grasping him firmly around the base. She licks a bold stipe up the underside of his cock, as he shivers and moans with pleasure, looking at her through hooded, lust filled eyes. She smiles at him, and the mere sigh of her pink lips kissing his head, and then her hot mouth around his cock, is almost too much to bear. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, the heat coming from his cock and her mouth as she pumps swirls, twists and works the living hell out of his genitalia. Soon, perhaps even sooner than her, he is twitching in a sensation overload as he spurts ropes of cum all over Harriet, the animalistic moan that escapes him surprising them both.

" _Hermes_ ," Harriet whispered fiercely, "Hurry up! If Snape finds us in here we are in _so_ much trouble.

"Just a second," her friend whispered back, barely audible from their professor's potion's room, "her organization is absolutely _horrid_! It's a wonder she can find anything on all these shelves." Harriet chuckles quietly at her counterpart's indignation.

"Got it!" He cheers triumphantly only to be frantically shushed by Harriet, who can swear she hears something. The duo freezes as they hear the distinct sound of footsteps approaching. Hermes's eyes widen as he scampers out of the potions room, his eyes darting around, looking for an exit. Harriet spots a small closet at the back of the room and grabs Hermes's arm, as they manage to slip in and shut the door just as the door to the hall creaks open.

"If we get caught we'll be expelled! No no no no," Hermes whispers frantically.

"If you shut up we wont get caught!" Harriet whispers back, giving Hermes a consoling pat on the shoulder.

The two of them stand nearly pressed flush together, scarcely breathing as they listen to someone shuffling around the class room.

"All of this for that stupid potion," Harriet whines, rolling her eyes in the darkness.

"It's _not_ stupid," Hermes shoots back indignantly, "it's a _very_ difficult potion that will help _you_ not die in that stupid tournament so you're just going to have to stuff it."

Harriet rolls her eyes again, but stays quiet. It was awfully nice of Hermes to help her, yet again.

After what seems like hours, the footsteps finally recede, the slamming of the heavy oaken door letting them know it is safe to come out. They slowly emerge, stretching and groaning; cursing their potions teacher for making them miss lunch. Sighing dramatically, the pair makes their way to the abandoned girl's bathroom, Harriet leading the way. Hermes immediately gets to work, grinding mixing and stirring, occasionally scanning the pages of the old and weathered book Harriet had to steal from the Forbidden Section.

Harriet takes in the cute slop of Hermes's forehead down to his adorable button nose, and finds her eyes wandering down to his toned and muscular body. She shakes her head, blinking away her reverie. " _You've got to stop thinking of that night. Of course it was bloody amazing, but he obviously has put it behind him, and now you need to too,_ " she tells herself.

Suddenly, Hermes looks around, catching sight of the old clock on the wall (broken by the angry ghost long ago) and started.

"Argh!" He cried, "we're going to be late for Charms!"

The pair rushed down the corridor, robes billowing behind them, and darted inside right as class started. The potion would be okay; it had to simmer until late, very late. Hermes sighed at the thought of having to drag Harriet down to the bathroom at one am, she was always groggy this late at night. It was going to be a long day.

Later…

Hermes spent most of dinner in the library, absorbing books. He found the stacks of knowledge comforting. The books would always help him; they had his back, almost as much as Harriet did. Speaking of which, Harriet was growing into herself, something about her… unique lifestyle, was making her mature much faster than the rest of them. He had seen how much she struggled with the responsibilities that had been thrust upon her. Maintaining her, "the ever so important and capable girl who lived" status was definitely eating away at her ability to be a kid. Sighing, he continued reading. There were certainly some nifty spells in this book, but it was becoming increasingly hard to focus when his mind kept wandering back to that night…

Later…

Harriet managed to drag herself out of bed, arriving in the common room just as Hermes was about to leave without her. He suppressed a laugh as he took in her rumpled robes and impressive bedhead. The two of them made their way through the darkened corridors, their bodies pressed together under the invisibility cloak. They crept along silently, and it took just enough focus to listen for Mrs. Norris, that Hermes could almost forget about how warm and curvy Harriet's body was, pressed against his. Almost.

After a narrow escape from Mrs. Norris, they managed to slip inside the bathroom undetected. Hermes busied himself with setting up the next components of the potion, which was bubbling happily. Harriet watched him work, appreciating his furrowed brow and his determined expression.

By the time 1:40 came around, the potion was set to boil for another hour and a half, and Hermes offered to walk Harriet back to the dorms, he'd stay awake to add the next ingredient when the time came. She felt bad about leaving him alone, but she really was tired. It had been a pretty stressful month, and sleeping was becoming increasingly hard. They were almost to the common room when Harriet froze. Sitting outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, almost as if she was waiting for them, was Mrs. Norris.

Cursing the feline nuisance, Harriet grabbed Hermes's arm and dragged them into the nearest room. The abandoned classroom held hundreds of shelves, but Harriet didn't hesitate. She headed straight to one that seemed to hold a collection of feathers and stones, and muttered a spell. The entire shelf swung out, and Harriet slipped behind it, pausing to poke her head out and whisper at the awestruck Hermes, "Are you coming or not?"

Shaking his head, he followed, slipping through the small space provided between the shelf and the gaping hole in the wall that led to god knows what. Shutting the closet behind them, Harriet grabbed Hermes's hand before lighting her wand and leading him down a small staircase that spiraled.

"Where _are_ we?"

"One perk of hanging out with the Weasley twins, those girls know this place like the back of their hands." Hermes scoffed, but he was still quite impressed.

The staircase bottomed out into a small room. Harriet let go of his hand, walking over to a wall and lighting a candle. His hand quickly became chilly without hers, and he cradled it close to his stomach, missing her touch.

The room was small and circular. A large bed and a simple nightstand was the only furniture. Hermes blushed lightly when he saw the bed, his mind wandering to places it didn't normally wander to, but it was late, and Harriet really did look beautiful in the soft candle light, and he _really_ couldn't get that night out of his head, even if she really did want to, seeing has she hadn't brought it up since. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hermes?" He tuned his head to face her, but before he realized what was happening, her mouth was on his and they were kissing.

Starting to take control, he laid them down, breaking the kiss to look down at Harriet. Her silky black hair splayed out across the pillows, surrounding her head in a halo. Her eyes bright and green, staring up at him, her cute little glasses slights askew, her lips full and swollen from his. He could scarcely hold himself back when he saw her chest gently contracting and expanding. He decided he didn't want to. Dropping his head, his lips crashed against hers, and he felt her hands creep up his back, tugging at his thick sweater. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip, asking to be let in, and she quickly obliged. Their mouths moved together, tongues, teeth, lips all fighting in a battle Hermes had a feeling he wouldn't win, but there was certainly something he could win…

Sitting up, he reached for his wand.

"Harriet?"

"Mmmm?" She replied.

"Do you trust me?"

Here she looked at him long and hard, at his tousled brown hair, his intelligent brown eyes, and his red lips, begging to be touched.

"I do." She decides, a certain finality in her voice.

"Then I will be honored to give you the best night of your life," he gives her a foxy grin as she looks up at him, confused, but eager to see what he has to offer.

He leans down again, to kiss her tenderly, one hand fumbling with the buttons on her school robes, the other fingering his wand as he mentally goes over the spell he wants to cast. Once her shirt is open, he helps her draw it off and throws is to the side, sitting up once again, straddling her middle. Looking down at her, he smiles, and then touches his wand to her creamy stomach, whispering a spell.

Harriet looks up at him, confused, as a tingling sensation floods her body. He winks cheekily at her, placing his wand on the nightstand, before taking one finger, showing it to her, and then draws it form the bottom of her bra down her stomach to her belly button. It is as if suddenly she has nerve endings wherever he is, a path of ecstasy follows his touch like hot, erotic, fire. Dumbfounded, she looks up at him.

"You were right, one learns many things when hanging out with the Weasley twins," he says, his voice husky. He draws his finger lower, catching it on the top of her pants. She begins to breathe harder, the pleasure billowing up and spreading across her body. She closes her eyes as the sensation washes over her, and she can feel herself being to get aroused.

"Hermes." She says sharply. He freezes on the zipper of her pants.

"Harriet?"

"It'll be over to soon, I won't be able to last," she explains.

He grins mischievously at her, "I have a solution to that bit."

She nods, not doubting him after the spell he has just pulled. Soon her pants are drawn off, every inch they slide down her creamy legs sending shock waves of pleasure to her core. By the time they are off, she is moaning, unable to escape the pleasurable sensations. He pauses to kiss his way down her stomach, and she arches her back, chest heaving as she feels precum collect and drip down her sex. He looks up at her and smirks.

"Soon, love." He says, sensing her distress.

She nods and lets her head fall back onto the pillow as he draws off her panties, the smell of her arousal sending a twinge straight to his nether regions. Deciding he doesn't want to wait much longer, he reaches for his wand again. She lifts her head; eyes clouded with lust as she watches him delicately dip his wand into her folds. The pleasure makes her body jolt. He mutters another spell, and then removes the wand.

"It's still there. Nothing changed." She manages to get out.

"Oh no, something changed alright kitten. You cant orgasm until I let you now. Each bit of pleasure can only add up and build until I say the word that lets you release. You didn't think I was joking when I told you you were going to have the best night of your life, did you?"

Groaning in anticipation she lets her head fall back as he plants kisses all the way down until he reaches her dripping folds. Looking up at her, he gently kisses her lips, drawing his tongue up the length of her heat, tasting her and reveling in the breathy moans that escaped her lips. He licked again, this time circling her nub expertly with his tongue. She gasped, her hips bucking. He continued his ministrations, licking, sucking and nibbling on her womanhood until she was reduced to an incoherent mess; hair flying every which way, eyes slammed shut, mouth open just the slightest bit as her chest heaved and she released moan after moan.

"Hermes… please."

But he wasn't anywhere near done with her. He moved up her body, kissing his way to her bra. Skimming his hands over her skin, he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the side. Taking her rosy bud into his mouth, her began to suck, swirling his tongue around it and graze his teeth across its sensitive skin. He kisses his way down her body, praising her skin in his own way. She arches her back and hisses as he gets lower and lower.

"I realized I never got to return the favor that night," he says, his voice low and dripping with seduction. She looks at his rumpled boy hair, his warm brown eyes, his soft smile, and lets her head fall back, spreading her legs for him. He licks a bold stripe down from her belly button to the top folds of her snatch. Planting feathery kisses as he continues downwards. He nips at a fold of flesh, smiling when he hears the moan it causes. Her hips buck, and she struggles to form words coherent enough for her to beg for release. She can feel a tugging in her stomach as an orgasm starts to build, but the spell he has cast wont let her get the sweet release she so desperately needs.

These thoughts all come to a stop, replaced by starts and fuzzy spots as he dips his tongue past her outer folds, the tip of it brushing her clit. He sucks and swirls, kisses and licks, letting his mouth roam where it will, ravishing her delightedly. As his teeth graze her clit and his tongue teases her opening, she feels her entire body shudder, but she is too high on her nonexistent orgasm, that she can barely register what is happening. By the time he slides his tongue into her, she is a mess.

"Newt breath! Books! Fat Lady! Slytherin Drools! Bunnies! Ronda! Hogwarts! Neva!" She starts firing off everything that comes to mind, her friends, his favorite things, potions ingredients, and more. Hermes gives her a puzzled look before he realizes what she's doing. Chuckling gleefully to himself, he returns to his prey. He blows cool air on her exposed flesh, smirking as her voice squeaks before returning to normal.

"Grindelow! Hogsmead! Weasley! Wood! Wands! Animals! Hagrid! Help! Holy _fuck_!" Hermes figured it was safe to assume the last one wasn't a guess at the word that would release her, but a reaction to what he was doing to her clit. He had decided to draw everything she was listing on the sensitive bundle, and the results were stellar. Her voice wavered and changed pitch every so often as she rattled off more and more.

"Gripplehook! Firewhiskey! Quidditch! Potions! Treacle Tart!" She let out a high-pitched keening as he latched on to her clit and began sucking on it. Her toes curled and her breathing came in gasps as she tried to cum, but to no avail. The spells on her making it even more erotic, and even more frustrating.

"You _GIT!_ " She cried, black spots dancing across her vision. To their surprise, the most powerful orgasm she would ever experience washed over her, as her nerves were set alight, her eyes unfocused and spams of pleasure jerked her body this way and that. Hermes received a face full of her creamy essence, and she lay there in her post fuck haze, until finally, after minutes had gone by, she managed to lift her head, cocking it to the side and fixing Hermes with a puzzled look.

" _Git?_ "

He only shrugged and smiled, and she let her head fall back.

An hour later, they had been fucking like bunnies, and were building up their next orgasm. Hermes was lying on the bed, and Harriet was riding him, toying with his balls and nipples as she worked his cock. She twitched her hips, riding him (for the first time) quite well, considering his inability to form an intelligible word, let alone a full sentence. As she felt his shaft swell, and saw his eyes begin to roll back into his head, she knew he was almost spent. She didn't want it to end, but she could feel her own orgasm following quickly in suit. She pounded onto him with renewed vigor as he exploded inside her, his chest and hips jerking and twitching erratically. Still, she had not cum yet. She dismounted him, giggling at the popping sound.

Lying down next to him, she whispers in his ear, "Hermes. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down in class without thinking of tonight. Fuck me you git." He nodded, but continued to lay there, his head clouded and ecstatic. After what was too long for Harriet's taste, he groaned and sat up. Groggily, he started arranging her, positioning her so she lies flat on her stomach, legs together and his knees on either side of her. Grabbing a pillow, she places it under her chest as she feels him rub his head against her opening. She isn't as warmed up as before, but Hermes has decided to trust her to tell him to stop if he's hurting her. She groans in pleasure as he slides just his head in, letting it sit there. She lifts her arse a little, begging him to start moving, but he stays still. Sighing, she relaxes her head, resting it on the edge of the pillow, and waits. Suddenly, without warning, he plunges into her, bottoming out in seconds. He groans as he feels her tight walls clamp down on him, accompanied by the loud moan from her. He continues to force his way into her tight opening, the position allowing him to penetrate even deeper than he ever had before, and it allowed him to change the angle. The only sounds were skin slapping roughly against skin, grunts, and breathy moans that changed in pitch as he changed the angle, pulling nearly all the way out, until it was just his head, only to slam into her again. When he found her g-spot, and started pounding into it, his hips a blur, she could feel her toes curl and her back arch, everything crashing down on her as she came, spurting the creamy essence out around his cock. Not wanting to ever move again, and still in a sex haze, Hermes reached for his wand, muttering a spell as he collapses onto her back. They fall asleep with him on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck; his shaft still buried balls deep inside her.

When they awoke again, her core aching from the pounding she had just received, both of them feeling much more clear headed, Hermes tried to get up, only to discover a frightening dilemma. He couldn't. Mentally badgering himself for casting a spell while so fuzzy minded and delirious with pleasure, he sought for the words to explain their predicament to Harriet.

"Um… Harriet?"

"Mmmm?"

"I uh, cast a um, spell, before we fell asleep, and uh, I-I… we'restucktogether." He finally explained, blurting it out.

"You mean to say, that you stuck us together, with your dick still buried in my snatch, and like-like this?" She cried indignantly.

"… Yes?" He replies shakily.

"Well, you can undo it, _right_ " She asks, fixing him with a corner-of-the-eye glare with the last word. He nods vigorously, looking around for his wand. She watches him like a hawk, her neck craned around, shiny black hair all over the place. His face falls as he spots his wand, on the floor, a good six feet away. Groaning loudly, he tries to point at it, only to remember his arm is glued to her skin. All too soon, Harriet spots it, glaring up at him with such intense green that normally he would've started running, but couldn't now, of course.

"You _GIT_!" She spits. He can't help but chuckle at the word, which makes her try not to laugh, only making him laugh even harder. Soon they are both guffawing and screaming with laughter (and some pain as their stomachs cramp up). Finally their laughter subsides, tears streaming down both of their faces, until Harriet's eyes light up.

"I've got it! We'll roll." And without further warning, she starts flopping her nude body around, trying to get them to flip over. Hermes soon obliges, until they roll right off the edge of the bed, landing with a rather loud thump in a heap on the floor. Groaning in pain, they continue to flail about like beached fish, until they manage to reach the wand. Hermes releases them as they both slump to the floor, utterly exhausted. Finally, they start to move, Hermes pulling out of Harriet's utterly creamed pussy, both of them letting out guttural sounds as he sticks to her walls due to the sticky cum that has started to dry. They start getting up, stiffly moving, gathering their clothing from various corners of the room and starting to get dressed. As Harriet pulls on her robes, she grins at Hermes.

"Congrats, I can't walk. I'll be stuck waddling around all day, you git."

He grins sheepishly at her, before they both head up and out of the passage together.

Part two:

In third Hermes turns tables and gets kinky; so still with increased sensitivity upon both are casted 1) spell which allows to breath underwater 2) spell which increases his stamina 3) spell which glues them together. Underwater, on the bottom of pool. and thats how they spend couple of hours before spell ends and they have to rise to surface. Having obviously fallen for each other already^^


End file.
